


Switcheroo...?

by Miraculousstars



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousstars/pseuds/Miraculousstars
Summary: This was written for an Instagram game once upon a time. The prompt was: Heather is placed on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot instead of Sierra, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather
Kudos: 20





	Switcheroo...?

“Why do I have to be on the same team as this...jerk?”

Heather had come out of the pyramid along with the new girl, who was carrying short stack. 

It was definitely going to be hard this season, with everyone spreading their wings of hate upon her after the last two seasons. She sure hoped no one would target her, though that was unlikely. She had made it to the final 4 once already AND she only got eliminated in action due to her... 'obsessive’ phase after being bald. 

Heather knew she was a powerhouse, and she could outlast all these dweebs by picking them off one by one if she wanted. So why did she feel so strange after seeing the new guy?

She crossed the finish line before Sierra and her petrified cargo, expecting to form a new team of her own. She wanted to be the leader this time, lead her team to victory while keeping herself on top. Nothing was going to stop her this time!

Until she was announced as the final member of the second team.

“I should be on THAT team! Chris, change the teams right now!”

If she ended up staying here, then her small efforts to make friends with ‘Sierra’ would be in vain. Heck, her entire game plan would be put to waste! 

“So-rry, no swapsies! The teams are staying as they are, and that’s final.” 

Every day, Heather could feel her hate towards Chris growing more and more, to the point she was convinced she had some sort of psychotic need to strangle his thick neck…

Anywho, she needed to come up with a way to work on the team. Looking at her ‘fellow teammates’, she had: 

Owen

A chubby, bubbly blonde with too much happiness and also does enough farts per day to fill the seven seas several times over. Somehow is a strong competitor, won the first season. I’ll need to keep a close eye on him.

Tyler

Wannabe athlete who turns out to be a total klutz, almost as dumb as his girlfriend Lindsiot. Not a good player, with every move he makes there’s a mistake alongside it. Only ever been in one show, where he chickened out. Not a threat, could potentially be a challenger later on with his love for Lindsay. Must try to eliminate him early.

Noah

Totally lazy, but smart. Didn’t last very far in the first season, due to lack of participation in the team effort. Loves to mock people, loves books even more, doesn’t seem interested in making friends. Not much to say here, but I’ll just have to wait and see.

Alejandro 

Nothing. Absolutely nobody knows anything about this guy. He’s a complete wild card. He’s the one I need to watch out most for. Who knows what dirty tricks he has up his handsome…

I mean stupid sleeve! Stupid!

  
  


—————————————————

  
  


A couple hours had passed since Heather and her ‘team’ had last seen any of the others. The Nile was nowhere to be seen, and Alejandro had tried to take the role of leader upon himself. Naturally, that hadn’t sat well with the group. Who wants someone they don’t even know to be bossing them around? 

However, Heather's popularity was clearly down the drain, as when she offered to lead the team, they did the unthinkable.

They laughed.

Alright, maybe it wasn’t too absurd. Especially with how she treated them all the first time around. But really? The new guy over her? She was an unstoppable, unevadable force. Ok, so her team didn’t like her. No biggie, she’d wipe the floor with them after the merge. She had the strength to win this thing, she just knew it. 

She just needed to make her team co-operate, whether they wanted to or not…

  
  


—————————————————-

  
  


The so-called ‘Team Victory’ had already lost a member. Heather knew it was a mistake to label themselves with such a vain name (not that she wasn’t the queen of vanity, but it was a look that only suited her) and that karma would catch up to them quickly. Not that her group’s name was any better. In desperation not to have Chris choose a name for them, Heather had blurted out, “Team Let’s Get This Over With!”

Not her proudest moment.

But it did the job, and everyone who giggled at it would soon have themselves a one way ticket to The Drop of Shame.

Heather wasn’t prepared to lose this time.

She was currently sitting in ‘the mess hall’ (if the giant room in the middle of the plane could even be called that) with the other contestants, who were conversing, telling stupid stories, or joining Izzy’s game of truth or dare. 

The redhead had snuck out of the First Class quarters to join the losers in Economy Class, despite Chris’ strict instructions that winners were not to interact with losers after mealtimes. He wanted to keep the drama ‘fresh’ for the show.

Heather didn’t really care, it’s not like she wanted to see anybody there. Heck, nobody here wanted to see her either. 

Which is why she was currently sitting in the corner of the room by herself, having nobody to talk to. Perks of being the strongest on the team, no one wanted to mess with her.

Especially after the way she treated them all on the island-

But who needs friends when you’re a girl like Heather? An absolute boss in her own right, a queen who deserves everything, and has the world at her fingertips. Parents richer than the majority of peons could even imagine, higher in the social hierarchy than most adults, friends galore who waited at her beck and call.

So why did she feel so lonely…

“Heather, is it? I didn’t exactly catch your name when we first met. I’m assuming you know mine by now, seeing as all the fine ladies in here keep saying it.”

Alejandro was the last thing Heather needed right now. All she wanted was to be alone for a while to… plan! That’s right, she needed to strategically figure out her next move, no matter what stupidly dangerous challenge the maddened host decided to throw at them. 

She needed to get away from everyone here, they were affecting her ability to think. Especially Alejandro, with his smooth, dark, gorgeous hair, not a hair out of place. Not to mention the way he seemed to look at Heather as if she was the only person in the world, in his world. And the way he said her name, with such urgency…

“Heather? Heather? Heather are you ok?”

She was perfectly fine… definitely after hearing his smooth, but slightly panicked voice…

“HEATHER!”

With that, the whole room’s eyes were on the pair.

Heather hadn’t even realised that she’d lost herself in his mysteriously rich, chocolate eyes...

She needed to get up.

“I’m going to use the bathroom. And for the record, I wasn't paying attention to a word coming out of your mouth, because I was too busy zoning out due to your overall… boringness!”

“And what about me is boring, Heather? You barely know me.”

“I know enough about you to know that I. Can’t. Trust. You.”

Heather took this opportunity to flee to the cockpit. At least there, she would be free from the enigma that was Al- she meant, the whole cast. Nobody there but Chef to talk to, and if he even began to say anything, she would definitely shut him down.

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


“Do you guys think Heather likes me?”

The crowd of teenagers on the floor, distracted by Heather running off, looked up from their leisurely game to stare at the Spaniard.

“She totally digs you man.”

Tyler was the first to interrupt the seemingly perpetual silence.

Soon after him, Izzy piped up, “No she doesn’t! She’s just uuuuuusing you, can’t you see it?”

“But Alejandro is hot! And Heather likes hot guys!” Lindsay gushed.

“Aren’t I hot?” 

Leshawna replied, “No Duncan, you’re not.” 

Then the two started fighting, leading to a lot of brain damage to the people forced to watch it.

It was only a matter of Duncan missing Leshawna, accidentally hitting Tyler, who mistakenly elbowed Harold, who yelled “Gosh, you guys!” before coincidentally punching Bridgette in the face, before there was a full fledged fight on the plane floor.

Alejandro, desperate to salvage the situation between himself and Heather, asked,

“Are we forgetting Heather’s a human being, who feels emotions other than hate?”

Every cast member lifted their heads to respond:

“Yes.”

The fighting only ceased after DJ inadvertently hit a sleeping Owen, whose nauseous fumes were powerful enough to make everyone present pass out.

Luckily for Al, he was already out the door.

  
  


—————————————————

  
  


Heather was beside herself with embarrassment.

How could she let anyone see her like that? She didn’t like the guy, did she? She knew he was dangerous, but that was because he was new. Now she thought he was dangerous because he’d already caught her in his web; just when she thought this season would be hers. 

No. 

This season will be hers, no one will take it away from her. Not even the charming Alejandro. She had nerves of steel, she knew that, everyone knew that, but he was going to challenge her to her limit.

And she never backs down from challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably never finish this XD  
> Come scream at me on Instagram @ohmygohditstotaldrama :)


End file.
